Maktub
by mizkenzo
Summary: Será a eternidade um bom refugio?
1. I

**MAKTUB **

_Maktub significa "está escrito". Uma espécie de conformação, típica da religião muçulmana, com aquilo que nos está destinado, como se ao nascer tivéssemos já delineada toda a nossa vida e não sejamos mais do que peões que se movem de acordo com o previamente estipulado._

Lembro-me de ter pessoas a minha volta, vultos! Falavam uma língua estranha mas da qual eu percebia excertos de "coitadinha" e "nãos" prolongados. Sentia-me leve, sentia que as minhas preocupações e obrigações já não me perseguiam, sentia uma paz infinita. Percebi que por alguma razão a minha estadia no mundo tinha acabado, não tive remorsos nem saudades repentinas. Sentia-me bem numa paz luminosa que me possuía. Quando todas aquelas vozes me pareciam já distantes ouço uma palavra esquecida, uma palavra doce que me fez regressar em segundos, que me avivou asperamente a memoria, que me aqueceu o coração "mãe" … Tocou-me na mão, uma sensação triste invadiu-me e lembrei-me, antes do último suspiro, onde estava, quem era e enfim, da minha vida. Pareceu um filme, muito rápido. Não foi preciso abrir os olhos para ver quem me pegara na mão, o meu filho, aquele que saiu de mim fruto de noites inesquecíveis de amor, fruto de uma vida cheia.

Esbocei um sorriso como percepção da sua presença. Agora estou lúcida, mas a vida não tem hora nem minuto, senti as forças a desaparecerem, senti o corpo sem forças, senti-me vazia. O último pensamento foi "precisava de mais 100 anos".

_________________

Acordei numa sala, uma sala de espera, com cadeiras ocidentais. Na minha frente estava uma idosa, devia ser tailandesa ou vietnamita, por incrível que pareça percebi o que ela disse, um sorriso acompanhado de "tão bela e já aqui está?!". Dei um sorriso pelo "bela" e para esconder a minha ignorância! Não fazia a mínima de onde estava. Passados minutos a senhora saiu por vontade própria pela única porta que ali havia. Fiquei sozinha, sentada numa sala quadrada, com cerca de 10 cadeiras. Depois de ter reparado melhor vi um quadro pequeno pendurado a minha frente. Ilustrava um barco, uma praia e o que me parecia um bom dia de praia. Os minutos foram passando, ninguém aparecia, nada de ouvia. Voltei aos meus pensamentos. Voltei a minha vida. Num gesto brusco levei a mão a cabeça e lembrei-me que afinal de contas estava morta. "Morri"! Então é esta sensação. Não fiquei triste, fiquei apenas apática. Estranho. Assim ali fiquei talvez por uma tarde inteira, sentada, levantada. Durante todas aquelas horas dei por mim a pensar em tudo aquilo que deixei para trás. Lembrei-me de repente que o meu marido também estaria ali!!!! Fiquei contente, fiquei impaciente, queria sair. Dirigi-me a porta mesmo não sabendo onde ela levava num acto imperativo de a abrir e sair dali. Antes de a abrir, ainda com a mão no puxador lembrei-me "estará ele doente ainda, estará ele ainda dominado por males passados!?" pensei muita coisa, talvez demais até. Larguei o puxador.

A verdade é que tive uma vida cheia, tudo decorreu de uma maneira exausta, ri muito, chorei demais, vive de uma maneira que nem por sombras a trocaria. Sim, é verdade, de entre muitas sombras fui em tempos a mulher mais feliz. Encontro-me numa sala sozinha a reflectir o meu rasto no mundo. A minha vida não seria nada sem ti, posso dizer que se não fosse para te conhecer que então preferia não nascer. Mas então o que me impede de abrir a porta e sair? Não sei. Ou se calhar não quero admitir. Apesar de negares, vivi a vida toda a sentir que estava a ocupar o lugar de alguém, mesmo depois passados muitos anos e nem sequer me fazeres pensar isso, no meu interior eu sentia que assim era porque foi uma segunda escolha. Eu sei que não fui, mas a verdade é que, como seria se ela não estivesse morta!? Ninguém saberá. A medida que reflectia pela sala às rodas ouvi um barulho estaladiço e olhei para baixo. Era um papel. Estranho, tenho a certeza que não estava ali. Dobrado em dois abri-o. "Antes de saíres por aquela porta escolhe: viver ou ficar na eternidade". Sentei-me na cadeira mais próxima. Tudo aquilo estava a ser bastante estranho, parece até que eu mesma me estava a batalhar por impulso de outra força. Senti uma sensação de medo. Voltei aos meus pensamentos, afinal pelos vistos tinha de escolher, mas, viver o que? Outra vida em outro lugar!? Com quem? E na eternidade? Não percebo.

Confundida dei por mim a adormecer.

Com um sobressalto minutos depois acordei. Tive um sonho, um sonho que representou uma fracção da história. Depois de muitas saudades e o coração apertado voltei a encontrar-te na estrada para casa, devido a doença vinhas curvado e num esforço enorme para andar. Corri e abracei-te, enchias-me todo o corpo com a paixão que nem por um minuto decresceu. Deitado no meu colo debaixo de uma cerejeira tentei alegrar-te com as novidades do dojo, com as novidades da nossa família. E de todas as batalhas que passamos juntos a mais difícil continuou a batalhar dentro de mim ate a minha hora chegar: morreres nos meus braços. De todas as aflições e desgraças que me apareceram pela frente, perder-te e ficar eu no mundo sozinha, foi a mais terrível dor, implorei para ir contigo.

Acho que entendo agora, prefiro ficar na eternidade, penso que a tua escolha depois da vida tenha sido "voltar a viver", pela tua força, pela tua vontade de defender e restituir tudo aquilo que tiras-te a pais, a noivas, a filhos, ao mundo! Quero deixar-te viver, quero que encontres a tua primeira amada, que tenham uma vida juntos, que eu não esteja lá para atrapalhar. Se assim o meu pedido for justo. Nunca fui cobarde, talvez o comece a ser agora. Tenho medo de te encontrar e viver outra vez uma vida de sofrimento. Não pelo que pensas que foi causado a mim, mas o meu intimo de te ver sempre triste e culpado, de não te fazer sorrir dias e dias, de me fazeres a vontade e rires só para não ficar preocupada. Sou cobarde!? Talvez, a verdade é que fui eu quem passei horas, dias, meses e anos num lugar onde o único sol que havia eras tu. Quando não estavas era noite. Fui eu que esperei na estrada horas sem fim, com os meus olhos postos no horizonte imaginando que já não virias, que te tinham morto, ou que simplesmente te apeteceu voltar a andar pelo mundo. Prefiro guardar para todo o sempre todo o amor que tenho por ti, como me fizes-te uma mulher e como só com um toque teu me fazias derreter num mar de carinho e exaltações de sentidos. Vou deixar para trás um mundo do qual não quero repetir, tenho medo que seja pior do que vivi, tenho medo de te conhecer hoje e morreres amanha deixando-me afundada no escuro ate a minha hora, tenho medo de te encontrar e tu nunca olhares para mim, prefiro não viver do que faze-lo ao teu lado e nunca te poder tocar. Todas as pessoas que me rodearam tem o meu eterno abrigado por me terem dado tantas alegrias e sorrisos, actos únicos de honra e amizade, amo-vos a todos! Quero permanecer num sono eterno imaginando a pessoa que mais amei em todas as eras, todos os minutos que me olhas-te com esses olhos maravilhosos cheios de paixão.

Nunca pensei que me tornasse assim, cobarde. Mas será que o sou mesmo? Talvez, todos os momentos que vivi estão gravados numa linha de pensamento inapagável.

Espero que tenhas uma vida maravilhosa, espero que se eu não fui o que querias mesmo então que o encontres em outra mulher.

Dirigi-me para a porta, convicta da minha decisão. Lembrei-me do que pensei antes de morrer "preciso de mais cem anos", uma metáfora, que não tem mais significado para mim, a minha decisão esta tomada, não vou voltar atrás.

Abri a porta, estava escuro, parecia uma sala cubo perdida no espaço. Não tive medo. Soltei uma lágrima, o único medo seria esquecer-me de todo o meu caminho pelo mundo, do meu amor para onde fosse que eu estava a ir. Mas não, uma história tão magnífica não poderia morrer, nunca morrerá dentro de mim. Avancei convicta, andei dois passos para a frente depois da porta. A porta fechou-se sozinha, estava escuro, não havia nada. Ouvi ecos longínquos, não soube definir de quem exactamente, talvez de crianças. Fiquei com medo, não via nada mas tinha a percepção de estar num espaço infinito. E agora, o que iria acontecer!? …

Esperei…

Ouvi um barulho grave ao fundo, parecia vir da direita..olhei mas não vi nada! Segundos depois esse mesmo barulho, tipo comboio antigo vinha já de todas as direcções, tentei ver o que era para me desviar mas não conseguia. Estava cada vez mais próximo, até que senti correntes de ar frias em todo o corpo, uma pancada nas costas fez-me cair para o chão enquanto todo aquele barulho enfurecedor não parava a minha volta, revoltante e irado. Enrolei os braços a volta da cabeça e deitei-me encolhida no chão prestes a gritar por ajuda.

As forças fugiram-me e tudo aquilo parou de repente… Senti-me a adormecer, um sono doce… Acabou, é agora que vou entrar na eternidade..

"Kenshin…"

______________________

Agradeço todas as observações que queiram fazer, são todas bem-vindas

Enjoy * xD


	2. II

Melissa, Lili-chan e Jou-ChanHimura – Obrigada pelos comentários, estive a ponderar algum tempo se haveria de continuar ou não, a falta de reviws leva-me a pensar que não está assim tão bem, que os leitores não gostaram. Veremos daqui para a frente, obrigada, a vossa opinião faz toda a diferença.

___________

Todas as imagens que possa usar ao longo das fics serão simplesmente para dar mais relevo as personagens, para ajudar a ilustrar a historia, sem qualquer intenção de usa-las para fins lucrativos ou mal intencionados. É só copiar e colar o link para visualizar.

___________

_"… resta portanto saber se a loucura não representa, talvez, a forma mais elevada de inteligência." _

As vezes a vida cansa-me, é sem duvida toda a rotina que se erga implacavelmente sobre nós quando menos esperamos, suga-nos as horas, os dias, os meses. Bem, isto é um pensamento de agora a imaginar-me velha e cansada aos 40. Por agora ainda sou uma jovem, como o destino me reservou uma vida de sacrifício, tive de abandonar os meus pais devido as fracas condições económicas e lutar contra a vida. Consegui acabar o curso, como sempre me apliquei a media final deu-me um estágio em Londres onde acabei por ficar a trabalhar por mais dois anos. Apesar disso, o amor todo que tenho pela minha amada Tokyo, pela minha família e amigos fizeram-me mudar de ideias e estou seriamente a tentar transferir-me de volta, não será problema arranjar emprego na área da Moda.

Por enquanto levo uma vida alegre, apesar do cansaço e de tudo aquilo que tenho de dar de mim, faço o que gosto e não me posso queixar. Londres é uma cidade que não dorme, a toda a hora há novidade, é um centro de extravagâncias onde as pessoas dão vida a actos e manifestos das mais profundas vontades e gostos. Aqui vive-se livremente. Vivo as portas do centro da cidade, vivo num T1

()_,_ é confortável e com o tempo que tenho não teria tempo para limpar e arrumar um espaço grande. Está decorado com cores quentes, quentes para aquecer a alma das saudades e também porque me fazem lembrar o por do sol no meu país. Tenho as paredes cheias de coisinhas, recordações, fotos, mimos de mim para mim, sendo eu a personificação da sensibilidade e do "nhe nhe" (lamechas) preciso urgentemente de olhar para os que amo e de tudo de bom que tenho na minha terra natal. Volta e meia quando ando em TPM é um choro acompanhado de baba pelas saudades que tenho. Sou mesmo caranguejo. Tenho esperança um dia que os astros mudem juntou com o drama do meu signo. Por falar em esperança, chamo-me Kibo, significa esperança em japonês, dramático não, como se já não bastasse ser caranguejo… nem os meus país ajudaram no nome … "eeeeuuu hein?!..."

Ok, siga, antes que e corte os pulsos, é claro que tudo isto seria insuportável sem a ajuda do meu namorado. É um fotógrafo de uma revista de carros, chama-se David e é a minha almofada de sentimentos. Conhecemo-nos logo que cheguei cá, falamos durante meses sem se passar nada, não tinha a certeza de nada, nunca tive, sempre me senti afastada de rapazes, talvez por passar horas com as minhas amigas a dar o meu ombro a choros depois de corações partidos. Que estupidez, na verdade não é por isso é claro, mas sim por nunca me senti atraída por ninguém a serio, só coisas de adolescentes, como é normal. Ele é fofo para mim, mima-me a ajudou-me muito na minha adaptação por cá. Na verdade nunca gostei tanto de ninguém como ele, e de modo algum me vejo sem ele. Falamos sobre a minha partida, ele vai também mudar para Tokyo. Ele fica em minha casa por vezes, como viaja um pouco por todo o pais muitas vezes fica em casa dele ou em outras cidades. Na verdade, por muito amor que lhe tenha preciso sempre de me esconder na minha carapaça, sabe bem estar sozinha as vezes, eu gosto.

Sinto saudades da Aki, Morotoma, da Miake.

Bem, tenho 24 anos de idade, uma carreira promissora e um namorado fantástico. Mas agora, já já, tenho de me levantar e ir trabalhar porque já estou atrasada. BAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH 8.30???

Leggings, camisola de lã pouco abaixo do rabo, os meus sapatos de salto cunha, que me ajudam a aguentar a postura a ter no mundo abstracto da moda. (.com/images/KAC0003BLACK_) Pego na mala a correr, os meus projectos, chave do carro e saiu porta fora, mando um beijo paras as minhas fotos nas paredes e digo

"Até logo.."


End file.
